Maximum Ride: My New Life As A Vampire
by Kahlan Rahl Amnell
Summary: When Maximum Ride is betrayed by the one she used to trusted the most, she is turned over to The School for retirement. Will she cheat death once more or will she finally be out matched by death? No Flames please! R&R! I Do Not Own Twi & Max! R&R R&R R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight/Maximum Ride Crossover:**

**Chapter 1: 3rd pov**

Max ran through the thick forest, ignoring the constant pain that surged through her right shoulder blade where the eraser had shot her. Adrenaline coursed through her body. She felt unstoppable, undefeatable. Until she ran into a meadow that held at least 50 erasers within it. But in the middle stood a tall, mysterious, and silent man whose eyes she had come to know like the back of her hand, and those strong, undeniable arms that had comforted her when she had cried- Fang.

"How could you? Would you really risk the flock dying so that you could live? What kind of a monster are you?" Max asked with venom dripping from each word.

"You see Max that's where you're wrong. It was a flock vote. They chose this not me, I was against it but majority rules." Fang explained with mock sincerity.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, when will you learn? You think handing me over to The School will do anything? I'll be out of there in 2 days at the most. I'll come back don't you worry your little traitorous ass off. Oh and tell the flock that I'll come back to kill they're asses, and that's a promise." Max said maliciously.

"Actually I don't think you will. You're being retired right here right now. So think of this as your dying bed, well if you consider the ground a bed I guess you can say that. Would you like to say good bye to the flock?" Fang explained venom dripping from his cruel words.

"No I don't want to see the traitors. Ow! Be careful you lousy son of a bitch." Max exclaimed as the eraser tied her hands and feet together then pushed her to the ground.

"Come on out guys!" Fang shouted as Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total shuffled out of the forest line on the far side of the meadow. They looked as if they knew that if they walked to close to Max they would crawl back missing a limb. And they were right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Max pov**

I can't believe that _they_ would do this to me. After all that I had given up for _them_, so that _they_ could live. Sometimes even when I was on the verge of death I would give up _my_ food because one of _them_ was extra hungry. I tell you if I happened to live through this by shear dumb luck I will wreak havoc upon their petty little lives. Ugh they disgust me just by the thought of them! "Grrrrr" I growled at the youngest which happened to be little Angel or should I say little Traitor. "If you so much as poke me you're gonna lose your life. Just leave I don't want my last glance at life to be filled with hate and disgust!" I yelled seething.

"Fine by us. Fang told us all about your little plan about turning us over to The School." Iggy retorted.

"What plan are you talking about? I would never do that. I loved you guys too much." I blubbered through my tears because of the pain coming from my arms and legs. The Erasers had started to beat me to death by breaking my arms and legs.

"Well he told us that you were a traitor and that you were gonna give us up to the school to be retired."Angel spoke softly.

"A-and y-you b-believed h-him? O-over m-me?" I got out through the tears that had started to wash away the blood that caked my face while the rain that had started while Angel was talking to me- washed away the blood that covered every inch of my skin. I knew I was stuttering but I had no control over it because I could feel myself slipping away as I tried to hang on through the pain. But before anyone could say anything I collapsed into the darkness. After all of those times in The School when I had cheated death so many times, always just out of reach of death. All the times I had fought for what was right and what I believed in. When everyone said it couldn't be done and how one day I wouldn't be able to cheat death any longer, well I guess that day has come. Or so I think. All of a sudden I heard the fastest footsteps I had ever heard in my life time. They were speeding all over the meadow, almost as if they weren't actually there. All of this happened while I was gathering the strength to just open my eyes. As soon as the speeding footsteps stopped I opened my eyes only to find that they were all crouched around me. Usually I am very strong willed and all in all a survivalist but not if this would save my life.

"P-please d-don't k-kill m-me" my words turning into stutters because my weakness.

"Don't worry child we won't harm you." Said a woman with hair that looked as if it were caramel, she had a motherly look to her.

"O-ok" I got out. I was feeling calm and serene (wow that's a first) until I saw the man with blonde hair that was almost white lean towards my neck with his mouth open. I started to freak out inside. Then a boy with bronze colored hair said: "Carlisle stop she's scared!" When the man stopped suddenly inches from my neck pulled back, my fear started to lower. Then he started to pull a hypodermic needle from his pocket of his jacket. I was now literally doing everything I could to get away until I felt cold arms wrap around my shoulders. When I looked up I saw that it was the motherly looking lady. It looked as if she was trying to calm me down instead of hold me down. That was a first.

"Why wouldn't she do that?" asked bronze boy.

"Well for starters anyone that has ever had a needle and was coming towards me with it usually wanted me dead, and second no one has ever reassured me on anything especially when it comes to needles they always just double cross me and hold me down!" I screamed.

"Oh dear we would never do that to you." The lady with the caramel hair said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah but how do I know that I can trust you?" I said in a tone that might have been taken as rude but really I was just trying to protect myself, even if I couldn't do much.

"You can even handle the needle yourself as long as you inject it where I tell you to, otherwise we will have to force it into your bloodstream by holding you down." Warned the man with the bleached looking hair.

"Ok, ok, ok. You can do it please just don't hurt me." I pleaded as the man stuck the needle into my arm.

"No promises." Whispered the man as I started feeling warm, then hot, suddenly I was burning. I couldn't help the screaming and thrashing I was doing. My last sane thought was: Help Me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys itz kaylabayla 163 here just wanted to u that I will update every day of the summer**

**Chapter 3: Max pov **

Slowly but surely the fire started to pull back up my arms and legs leaving behind blessed coolness. But as the pain ebbed away from my palms and feet it started to retreat to my heart. It felt as if somebody was sucking poison from my blood then putting it back in. My heart started to heat up and as it heated up it began to pump faster and faster than it ever had before. Soon all of the heat had retreated back into my heart. I could honestly say that it was the most pain that I had ever felt in my life. Finally after what seemed like hours the fire was put out. As soon as it had left I jumped up into a defensive position in the corner of the room. Wait, room? When did I get moved?

"We moved you into our home so that you could complete the change." Said bronze boy. My confusion must have shown on my face. "In order for you to live we had to…change you, I guess you could say." He replied as if he was reading my mind. "Actually I am. That's my power." I looked at him in denial. Finally the awkward silence was broken when a girl that looked like a pixy rushed into the room and over to where I stood. In the second that it took her to enter the room and run over to me I was already starting to run to the bronze boy. When she stopped and saw me start cower behind bronze boy she seemed to have notice that I was afraid of her. For a moment she just stopped and stared at me like I was crazy but then just let it go. And then my nightmare started by everyone else in the household running up here. But as soon as everyone was up the stairs and in the room I suddenly felt very claustrophobic, and I started to think about how it might not be so bad if I jumped out the window and flew off. Then next thing I knew I was being held with my arms behind my back so that I couldn't get away. Shit I forgot all about how he could read my mind. I looked back at him and growled. He gave me a smug smiled then lifted me up and brought me over to the others.

"Put me down!" I yelled but he apparently wasn't in the mood for my attitude. Oh well his loss. As he was bringing me over to them (at human pace) I was busy kicking and screaming. But whatever I did to try and get free just wasn't working. But suddenly I remembered a trick from Angel. I don't really think he was expecting for me to go limp and for my thoughts to disappear as I built up my mind blocks. As he finally put me down I slipped out of his grasp and ran to the window since the door was blocked by a pale mountain that appeared to be a boy. I ended up back the way I was before I had woken up from the burning which was strapped to the medal table. Hmmm where have I done this before? The School! I should have seen this coming. How could have been so stupid? Just then one of the most hated people in my life walked in through the door. Jeb. Ugh I can't believe this! "Hello Jeb, have you come to ruin my life some more or just finally come to kill me?" I asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Now, now Maximum no need to be snippy. Just remember who owns you." He said and with that I snapped. No one on this planet would ever own me. As I struggled against the straps they broke in an instant. But as soon as the first one broke the strangers surged forward to hold me down. Which they succeeded in. But in order to take them down I had to open my mind blocks and scream in my head I have to take down the boy with bronze boy. As I started to take them down I screamed in my head and with that he was down which side tracked the pale people. When they loosened their grip I jumped up and ran to Jeb I was held back by a person who I didn't recognize. He was pale and had glowing red eyes. I tried to get away from him but he had a vise like grip on my arms so that they crossed over top of my wings so I couldn't hit him with them. When I turned my head Jeb was with in arms reach except for one problem I couldn't use my arms if they were behind my back. Well it's nice knowing you world. But instead of killing me as I expected them to do they brought me out into a hall down the stairs and out the door. God I'm so going to die at the school. After we got outside they put a black bag over my head. Yeah that's right a freaking bag. Once that was over and finished with (I had put up a huge fight) they dragged me to a car and drove away probably to a lab or institite. What seemed like hours later they pulled the bag off of my head and shoved me out of the car and into an awaiting cage that had veen hooked to the side of the car so you had no choice but to enter the cage. I tried as hard as I could but apparently I just wasn't strong enough to resist them. Yet. I promised myself that I would break free from the hell hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: max pov**

Eventually after a while of the scientists testing how durable my skin is and seeing if I could become poisoned, they put me back into my cage. Lucky me, not. For some reason that night I couldn't fall asleep. 1) I wasn't tired at all (weird). 2) I couldn't stretch out for reasons that are obviously obvious. No matter how I laid I just couldn't fall asleep. Hmmm something is fishy here. But I could think about that later but for now I just need to focus on the matter at hand. Escaping. I tried to kick the cage apart, too bad it was enforced with diamonds. I tried to trick the whitecoats but to no avail. Hmm there has to be a way out of here. Just as I thought that, Jeb walked in.

"Hello Maximum, how are you feeling today?" he asked with fake interest. And before I could stop myself I asked him something.

"Why is my throat hurting this much? It feels like it's on fire!" I exclaimed. I reached a hand up to my throat for effect.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but you're a…a vampire." He said nervously. As soon as he said vampire I burst out laughing.

"Oh man, what have you been smoking and why aren't you sharing!" I got out between my fits of laughter. I mean seriously, wow, they just don't make whitecoats like they used to. Jeez, some ones on leave from the mental institution. I wonder if he's ok in the head, who knows maybe he was dropped when he was a child. It's possible you know.

"I'm serious Maximum you're a vampire. Here look in this mirror and you'll see." He said as he got a "vampire" to bring over a mirror. When he did he did it in a flash so fast that only I could follow apparently because Jeb looked like he had gotten a bad case of whiplash. When I looked in the mirror however I didn't see my beautiful chocolate brown eyes instead there were glowing red ones, also my perfectly tan skin had changed into a scary pale that looked as if I were about to die. Which I already had. But I still didn't believe him. But before I could tell him that he read in my facial expression. So he called out to another whitecoat who came in, took one look at me and instantly looked scared shitless. When the whitecoat came back he had a plastic cup filled with something that looked thick, rich, and… delicious. As soon as I caught a whiff of the smell I tried as hard as I could to get it. He took his good walking over. But as soon as he made it to the other side of the room he slipped it through the bars of my cage. As soon as it was into my cage I dove at it. It soothed the fire that had started in my throat. But then I realized what it was. Blood. Oh sweet mother of the lord, I was a monster. I already knew what the school wanted from me and let me tell you it was not pretty. At all. Just then Jeb spoke up.

"Maximum, we want you to help us put the by half plan into action again."

"First of all the names Max, second of all no, I will not help Itex. What have you ever done for me?" I said with venom (not real venom) dripping from each word. His face suddenly turned from impassive to angry. Yes folks the streak of me annoying people lives on (even in my undead category). All I gave him in return was a very smug smile. All in all at the end of today I had managed to piss of everyone in the building. How you ask, well a trouble maker never reveals her secrets. That or a magician never reveals his/her secrets. I've never been in the outside world I guess you could call it for long enough to bother with poetry or metaphors which ever floats your boat(s). So things were going fairly well today, until some people whom I never want to speak to again showed up…bronze boy a.k.a-Edward as Jeb calls him, showed up with his family in tow walked through the diamond doors. When I backed up as far as I could in my cage which b the way wasn't very far, he looked at the fear in my eyes and laughed at me. He thinks that it's ok to freaking laugh at me, Maximum Ride. Wow, I'll show him the minute I'm out of this infernal cage. Any way back to the present. He started to walk up to my cage. When he was inches away he crouched down pulled something out of his bag that he had been carrying when he entered to room. He shoved something through the bars but I just turned around and bent my head so that he couldn't see my face. But instead of leaving his eyes softened and he opened my cage, let me just tell you something. Bad. Move. As fast as I could I leapt out and tackled him and I'm pretty sure he realized that he couldn't escape my grip that I had on his wrists. He looked defeated so I got off of him. Too bad he was faking it. In a blur that I'm sure no one could copy he had me by my neck and up against the wall a foot from the ground. So did what I had to do I got a hold of one hand and bit him. He instantly dropped me, cradling his hand to his chest looking disgusted. Suddenly my arms were grabbed and pulled behind my back. The hands were inescapable. I was roughly thrown back into my cage and locked in there. I saw what Edward had shoved into the cage. It was a bag of blood. I quickly threw it at the big burly man who had thrown me into my cage. It burst when it hit his skin. He looked at me annoyed. All I did was glare daggers at him. He deserved it, him and his family put me into this hell. The doctors had come in when they heard all the commotion in the room. But after one of my death glares they cleared the room instantly. I already knew I was so going to get chewed out for ages by Jeb. After the Cullen's had left Jeb came in. Well this ought to be an interesting conversation. I sat back and got ready for the show to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: max pov **

"Maximum, What have you done? Do you realize that you have just about killed a vampire? You were supposed to trust them, why didn't you?" Jeb had always been a blabbering fool, but this was new. He was giving me a chance to speak; usually his face was as red as a tomato. Did I seriously make him mad over just killing someone? Wow, I'll have to do this more often. I was brought from my thoughts when an Eraser came over to my cage and pushed it to the side.

"Just to let you know, that freaking hurt dip wad. Jeez who crapped in your cornflakes? And to answer your questions, I only bit the guy because he had me by my throat up against the wall, why didn't that kill him? You said almost, what do you mean. And thirdly I don't trust traitors, or people who laugh at me." I finished he looked astonished by the time I'd finished talking. "What are you staring at? Go get back to work." Once he had snapped out of his trance he wrote something down on his clip board, but with my new enhanced sight I saw him write down that I can apparently talk at the speed of light. My first thought was that I was turning into Nudge, All Nudge all the time.

Later on that night

All of the tests had been finished so I was very tired. They said that there is no way out of here but I disagree. How else would they go home and come back in the morning? So I had m plan ready all I really needed to do was execute it. That would be the blasted hard part.

Early that morning

Ok today was the day. The day that I escape this hell hole. I can't wait to get out and feed; I mean I can't wait to find the flock. To feed, where did that come from? I'm starting to figure out why my throat burns, I need blood. And soon. I'm starting to go crazy. Just last night the guard just about became my food. Ugh I feel like I can't control myself. The need, this feeling is driving me insane. I can't believe that I just about killed someone, even if that someone needed to die to pay for all the sins he committed.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" I screamed. There was suddenly a fire in my head. It felt as if I was have a brain attack but a thousand times worse. I would take a million brain attacks and be grateful. Compared to the fire in my head a brain attack was a walk in the park. Just then as quick as it had come the pain was gone. As soon as the pain was gone I looked up and saw a girl wearing a black cloak. She looked at me and smiled maliciously at me but also had a hint of surprise in her eyes.

"Why are you not passed out _human_." She said with disgust evident in her voice when she said human.

"Well hate to break it to you but I'm a vampire with 2 percent bird mixed in there. Now be a good vamp and run along to your master. Don't keep them waiting." I said with sarcasm dripping from each word. But all she did was sneer and walk away. A few minutes later she came back in with Jeb in tow.

"I want to buy this one please." She told Jeb in a voice that sounded like bells. He nodded and walked away. "Now what's your name." her voice hard and demanding. When I didn't speak she made me feel like I was on fire.

"Ok, ok! Please, stop!" I yelled. She smiled just as the pain went away. "My names, Maximum Ride. What's yours?" I said in a monotone voice while I sat there panting.

"My names Jane. I'm from the Volturi." Jane replied in her bell like voice looking innocent. My confusion must have showed on my face because she elaborated. "The Volturi are the royalty of all vampires. I'm in the guard because my gift is to make others feel pain that's not real; they just think that they are in pain." Oh now it made sense, It was pain but only in your head. "I'm surprised that you didn't know that." She said

"I've been in this cage since I was changed I haven't really seen the outside world since before the change. The Cullen's betrayed me saying they wouldn't hurt me but then decided to put me in this hell hole of a place. But for a little payback I got Edward to open the door of this cage, when he did I tackled him. Too bad he was stronger than me he got a hold of my neck at held me up against the wall, until I bit him. He wasn't too pleased with me so Mr. Strong looking guy grabbed me and through me back into my cage, so I threw a blood bag at him. I got an hour long lecture from Jeb and now you're here." I explained. Her face had an expression of possessiveness of me. Uh oh, this wouldn't be good.

"Well we'll just have to kill them won't we. I mean he did hurt my pet." She said.

"I'm not your pet or slave. No matter what you think" Just then as soon as the words left my mouth I felt as if I was on fire. After a few minutes of my screaming the pain went away. When I opened my eyes all of the whitecoats were in the room staring at me with shock in their eyes. They were probably shocked because I had been brought to my knees. I looked up at Jane, she was just giving everyone a smug smile especially me and Jeb.

"Say it." Was all she said to me.

"No." Just then another burst of pain made me curl up into a ball. Finally it was gone after a few more minutes. "Fine, I'm your p-pet" After those words were out of my mouth all of the scientists took a sharp intake of breath especially Jeb. They stood with disbelief in their eyes.

"Now was that so hard?" She said maliciously. "Come on, we have a long trip home." Jane said as she turned around and left with me following at her heels with my head down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: max pov **

We were about to walk out of the building when Ari ran up to Jane and I. He was holding what looked like a mechanical collar in his right hand. Uh oh, this couldn't be a good sign.

"Here put this on her. It will enable here to walk only 5 meters away from you without being shocked any farther and it's fried chicken de la Max." Ari said in a malicious tone. When I looked into his eyes I saw victory, almost like he was happy that I had been broken. "Goodbye Max, or should I say lap bird" Just after he said that Jeb called to him.

"Ari, come here. NOW!" Wow he needs some anger management issues.

"Who's the lap dog now?" I said. All he could do before I fell to the floor in pain was glare daggers at me.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" I screamed as loud as could. It felt as if I was on fire. As soon as I could open my eyes I gave Jane my best death glare that I had. Oh this girl was gonna get it. Just then we were interrupted again by Jeb running out to us. He still looked shocked.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I was just wondering how did you defeat Maximum Ride just by looking at her. She's never screamed when we did something to her even doing surgery while she was awake and could feel everything around her. It's just not possible." I shook my head in disbelief at his stupidness. Just then I had an idea.

"Can I kill him? I haven't had anything to drink in a while and that was just a glass of blood." I asked hoping that she would say yes. Jeb looked at me bewildered. Probably thinking things along the lines of: _My own daughter? She would never kill me. Right?_ Too bad I would kill him.

"Sure, but be fast and hide his body afterwards I'll be waiting in the car."Jeb started to run but I launched myself at his back, it broke Whoopsy daisies, that's gotta hurt. But I was too thirsty to think. Must drink blood. When I was finished I did exactly as Jane had said, I then joined her in the car. She took one look at me and smiled it was the kind of smile that made you smile back in return. There was something about her, one minute she's nice the next she's mean. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Loads, I feeling alive again, kind of anyway." I replied. "Where are we going?" I questioned. That question had been swarming in my head.

"We're going to Volterra, Italy." Jane replied while starting the engine in the black Mercedes. My mouth hung open.

"That's gonna take forever, you realize that right?" She nodded at that but then as she sped off I started to think that it might not take all that long if we were going this fast. My thoughts started to drift to different things. Mostly about the flock, I missed them so much it hurt. I can't believe that I was brought to my knees by her. I was starting to gather that Jane could act like she was PMSing whenever she wanted to. This would be fun, a few hours later we arrived in Volterra, Italy. It was quite beautiful here, though there were a lot of people in black and grey cloaks. I found that odd but hey who cares when I have Jane to protect me. I started to get nervous when we drove into a gigantic castle, finally we started to park. Once we were parked Jane got out, I however was a bit more cautious then her.

"Come on, the worst thing that could hurt you here is me." Jane said.

"That isn't very comforting." I whispered under my breath. All she did was laugh in response. Once I jumped out of the car it sped off down the long parking lot. We started walking towards huge mahogany doors. We were just about to enter when the doors opened and a boy that slightly resembled Jane gave her a look that clearly said "we need to talk".

"Who is this sister, have you brought home a snack?" He said as he stalked towards me. I quickly slipped behind Jane because this boy clearly had a few bolts loose in his old cranium. But to be honest he freaked me out a ton. He just smirked when I hid behind Jane. "Have you made a new friend, I hope not otherwise Aro might be a bit frustrated with you for going behind his back. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said and with that he turned and walked away, that is until Jane called out to him.

"Actually, I bought her from a company called Itex. She had been bitten by the Cullen's then they handed her over to the company. She before they found out what she was I bought her to be _my_ pet." Jane called. He just gave her a smug smile then headed down the hall. Well this ought to be hell hole 2 on my list. Ok I admit I only have two things on the list, so what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys itz kaylabayls163 here sorry for the annoying authors note I try to put up as little as possible but I just wanted to tell you that this series that I'm writing will consist of 4 books so hopefully a saga. Each book will have at least 20 chapters each. I also hate to nag but plz review otherwise how will I know if I should keep writing? Now, on with chapter…**

**Chapter 7: max pov (a few months later) **

My list of things I hate was staring to grow: 1) The School 2) Volterra, Italy 3) Alec 4) Aro 5) Being Jane's pet. And the list goes on and on. I've to get away but Jane just puts here fricking pain in my head, which instantly brings me to my knees. So I'm officially Jane's pet/slave; I find it impossible that one person could bring so much pain with her. Aro tried to bargain for from Jane but she wouldn't hear about it. She tells me that 'I'm hers and hers alone'. It gets annoying sometimes but she provides me with blood, safety, and shelter. Today we are going to attack the Cullen's, but they probably know because Alice can tell the future, however she can't see my future. I hope they all burn in the fires of hell, or better yet they should go through what I go through. Then they'll know real pai-. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard yelling from the throne room. I ran towards the sound. When I entered throne room I saw who I hated the most out of everybody I had ever hated, even Jeb. It was him, Edward Cullen, and his wretched family. As soon as I thought that he looked toward the door, at me. His face twisted in disgust when he saw me, it kind of made me feel bad about myself but I wouldn't let him know that. I walked over to stand behind Jane, when they saw me do that they all gasped. Jane gave them a smug smile, she looked to Edward and he fell to the floor holding his head as if it would burst if he let go of it. Bella looked panicked, all of sudden he rose from the ground no longer in pain. Bella looked at me with sympathy that truthfully left me flabbergasted.

"Do you wish to stay here?" she asked me, as if I would want to go with them.

"Why wouldn't I. I'm certainly not going with you people, you left me to die in that hell hole of a place." When I said that her face fell as if she wanted me to go with them. I guess Edward noticed and growled at me, but before I could growl back Jane beat me to it. Her growl sounded vicious and threatening, daring him to come closer. Carlisle noticed that I would be protected by Jane, so he just had to ask about it.

"Jane, why would you protect her? She's an abomination to this world; we killed her comrades so that she would have no one to protect her, then you had to come in a save her. What is she, your own little lap bird?" The coldness of his words hit me like a punch in the gut. He must have seen the hurt and anger flash across my face. The corners of his mouth lifted up when he saw that he had hurt me. He was just like the whitecoats at The School, maybe he was one.

"You're the ones that drink animals here." I said. Just then in a blur Edward had me by the neck. "Ooh, someone had some bunnies today." I replied sarcastically. Jane and Alec laughed then went silent. They already knew what I was about to do. I opened my mind to Edward so that he could see everything I had ever gone through that was painful. He dropped my instantly and fell to the floor screaming. Bella tried to shield him but it didn't work.

"Jane, your powers have definitely gotten stronger you don't have to prove it to us." Carlisle said unamused. She held up her hands then pointed at me. I was still starring at Edward when they all looked at me. I kicked it up a notch and he gave a blood curdling scream, Bella was looking between Edward and I, tears rolled down her cheeks. I personally could care less if he died but Jane had other plans.

"Stop, I think he's had enough" she said. I had to oblige because she was my master and I had to do what she told me to. I reluctantly let him go from all of the pain in my head. When got up his golden eyes were blood shot, everyone was surprised, well except for me.

"That's what happened to you? You lived through all of that? Wow you're really tough, now I see why you hate Itex." He thought aloud. I nodded, but I had more to say.

"Hate doesn't describe how I feel, especially towards your family. But what you saw wasn't all of it that was just 2 years try 15 years of that, and then you'll know how I feel about you and Itex." I replied cruelly. He nodded just as Bella rushed over to him and hugged him. I personally had nothing against her, only her husband. But after today, she might have a tiny grudge against me, oh well all in a day's work.

"Maximum, why don't you tell our guests about everything you've been through. Start at the beginning." Aro suggested.

"Yes sir." I replied quickly. After I had told them everything all of their eyes held sympathy, which if you hadn't been listening before. I. HATE. SYMPATHY! Even Carlisle's eyes were sad. I swear he must be a whitecoat.

"He is a whitecoat" Edward said sadly. Ugh great, well I'll just have to kill him before he runs off and tells the others. I started to stalk towards him but suddenly Edward was blocking my path. A vicious snarl ripped from my throat, he looked taken aback by it but recovered quickly. He pounced first, I just side stepped it. No matter what he tried I was ready with a counter attack. Finally I got bored and just pinned him to the wall his head made a crack as he hit the wall. His family started to creep towards me but I just got Edward into a position where he couldn't move and I could easily rip his head off. His family still kept closing in on me until they made a circle around me.

"One more step and Edward dies, got it." I growled. They all stepped back, and I threw Edward away from me and towards Bella. She easily caught him, then Emmet jumped onto me and pinned me to the ground. Suddenly I made Edward feel the most pain that he had ever gone through. "I would get off if I were you." I told him.

"No" was all he said.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Then I made Edward pass out from pain. He went limp in Bella's arms, she screamed at me to help him because they knew that I could heal people and bring them back from the dead. "Calm down, he only passed out for Christ sakes; you act like it would be a sin to fall asleep. Also I wouldn't attack myself if I were in your position or I might just kill him with my mind." And with that I walked towards Jane and stood behind her. She was grinning ear to ear at me. When everyone went quiet I spoke. "Edward you can wake up now." I called, and with that he bolted up right. Bella hugged him and he hugged her back, whle watching me very closely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for this authors note but I just wanted to thank: book phan44, Hello, Chocolatpen, MaximumRideFanAddict, GothAwsomeness101, my middle name is SARCASM, djrocks, cocoa85715, and You'dThinkMeAnAngelButI'mNot for reviewing! No, on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 8**

Once Carlisle had checked Edward over he glared at me then looked to Aro.

"I'll pay you for the child, just hand her over." He demanded. Aro looked at him amused as if this was funny, but from our point of view it was hilarious.

"She's not mine, so I can't sell her even if I wanted to, which I don't." Aro said with finality.

"Well then whose is she if she isn't yours?" Carlisle pressed.

"She's mine." Jane said stepping forward. Carlisle looked at her in disbelief. He turned towards me and started to ask many questions.

"Is this true, does she hold claim on you? Did Jane finally break you?" He asked me with a smirk on his face that only a whitecoat could pull off. I looked down at my shoes and nodded. He started to laugh and walked towards me. He stood right in front me laughing at my shame. When I didn't look up at him he grabbed my chin and pulled my face up. He let go and expected me to make some witty come back and when I didn't it angered him so he slapped me with so much force that I went flying into the wall. There was a sickening crack when I made impact on the wall. But I got up and walked towards him, my malicious smile struck fear into his undead heart. I knew because it showed in his eyes, I kept walking towards him. When I reached him I kneed him where it counts then in the face he went down within seconds.

"I may not be like I used to but I got new powers do want to see them, it'll be really fun." He quickly shook his head no but I kept talking. "Aw too bad, I guess you aren't a whitecoat where it counts." I pointed to my head. I started to walk away but he called out to me.

"Show me." He said with more courage than he had.

"Ok." I said. "The first one is: pain, I have the exact same power as Jane, my master." I explained. "Alice please step forward, that or Jasper." They both stepped forward. "Jasper please step back, NOW!" Jaspers eyes flashed with pain as he stepped back. "Ready Alice? Oh too bad**.**" All of a sudden she dropped to the ground screaming, but just as suddenly as it started it stopped by this time she was panting. "Second, I can heal myself and others." I walked over to Alice and touched her skin she immediately stopped panting. "Third, telekinesis, forth, I can control the four elements, fifth, I can do anything when it comes to the mind like: read, control, project, illusions, and much more. Now, any questions?" I asked. All of the Cullen's looked at me like I was a freak, but to be honest I was.

"But that wasn't part of your design" Carlisle said it like I was a pair of jeans.

"Yeah but neither was becoming a vamp, so suck it up princess. Oh and by the way, I killed your brother." I smiled at the memory of the day I killed Jeb Batchelder.

"Ah that's why I haven't talked to him in a while, oh and there is no point in calling your flock, mother, or Ella. I killed them all except for two." I knew who he was going to say before he even said it. Fang and Ella, I hope their ok.

"What have you done to them?" I asked but my voice sounded strained.

"Well Fang I turned, actually I brought him her in case this happened. And your sister Ella will be heading to the school soon for experimenting. Unless you came with us, then she would be let go." He said a smile crept its way across his face when he saw that I was torn.

"I will talk about it with my master if you call Fang in now." I compromised. Carlisle nodded and walked out the door only to appear a second later with Fang. Carlisle whispered something to Fang and his eyes lighted up like he was excited. Fang looked over at me and smiled a 250 kilowatt smile. He usually saved those for special occasions. He used his vampire speed to rush over and hug me, I hugged him back. When he pulled back I looked up into his eyes they were practically screaming '_kiss me, please'_ and my eyes must have answered '_alright_' because all of a sudden our lips smashed together with passion. When we had to stop to breath we both pulled back at the same time, then we just stood there smiling. When we finally looked away from each other everyone was smiling. All of the Cullen's were smiling and the Volturi just looked amused all except for Jane who was smiling with pride because deep down she always wanted me to find a mate, and I was smiling because finally my horrible life had one thing to brighten it finally. Fang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: max pov**

My life had always been like a child climbing up a steep hill, never reaching the top. But knowing that when they did they would get a reward. Well I had finally reached the top, now nothing could ruin my day because finally I had a reason to reach the top of my imaginary steep hill, and this reason has a name. Fang. Nothing could ruin anything in my life well except for Jane telling me to pack my bags and go with the Cullen's.

"You want me to do what? No way outta the question!" I yelled inside my room. Jane stood there unfazed by my little temper tantrum. Suddenly I felt like I was on fire. Jane was using her power on me. I t went on for a few minutes until it finally disappeared. I got up from where I had fallen on the floor.

"Pack your bags you have two minutes before I come back up and do it for you while you cry out in pain on the floor, got it?" She yelled. Jane never yelled, well unless she was about to murder someone -gulp- possibly me. I hurried and packed my stuff in a minute and a half. And was down in the throne room by the time my two minutes was up. Jane gave me a weak smile that made her look as if she wanted to apologize. The Cullen's were there waiting for me, Carlisle had a smug smile that clearly said that he was going to hurt me. I wasn't afraid of him because of all that I had gone through in my life had been way worse. When Edward saw me he moved to the side so that I could see Fang who was standing right behind him. Fang immediately started to smile once he saw me; he rushed over and kissed me. When we broke apart everyone was smiling, well almost everyone. I guess Carlisle had to scowl because he was a whitecoat. He looked at me with distaste, but when he looked at Fang he gushed with pride. I already knew that out of myself and Fang I would definitely get the dog crate.

"Well come along, it's a long trip back." Carlisle said as he started to go towards the doors. I started to think that if I could just get behind them I could fly through the window. Edward must have read my thoughts because he came over to me and grabbed my upper arm and dragged me through the open doorway. I tried to rip my arm from his grasp but he had a vise like grip on my arm and every time I pulled a way he'd squeeze harder. It was starting to feel like my arm was being ripped from my body. I tried to pull away again but he just squeezed tighter. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Ow Edward that hurts let go" I yelled loud enough for Fang to hear from the front of the group. Fang turned around and saw what was happening then rushed back to help me.

"Edward I'll make sure she doesn't run just go up by Carlisle." He said. I smiled at the look Edward gave me. I chuckled at his thoughts and they were: _That was low._ I kept laughing as he walked away, you could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Fang grasped my hand in a firm but gentle hold. I smiled up at him, but I had a question that was bugging me.

"Why does Carlisle want to keep me?" I asked.

"Well beside the point that you're my mate and that he doesn't want anymore humans to die." Fang replied.

"What do you mean he doesn't want anymore humans to die? And why are your eyes a gold color?" I questioned.

"Well the Cullen's and I only hunt animal instead of humans so the animal blood changes our eye color." He said.

"Carlisle threatened to send Ella to the school if I didn't come with him." I said darkly. Fang looked at me in disbelief.

"You realize he isn't actually a whitecoat, he was just acting. He would never hurt anyone even if his life depended on it." He reassured me. But I didn't believe him because Carlisle had put me in the school.

"Carlisle put me in the school and brought me human blood and when Edward opened my cage I leapt up and tackled him but then he got me by my neck and pressed me up against the wall." I whispered under my breath hoping that Fang wouldn't hear but knowing my luck he did. His fists clenched and unclenched several times. "But Fang I'm worried that I might not be able to switch from human blood to animal blood. I already know I'm a monster and I really don't want to be reminded constantly. The memory of killing my own father is burned into the back of my skull, but the worst thing about it is that I enjoyed every minute of it." I said trying to get him mind off of the school incident. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, but the tears weren't clear and pure but they were tears of…blood. When the smell reached my nose it burned my throat. I looked down to the ground to avoid people noticing that I was crying, especially tears of blood. When I looked up all of the Cullen's were staring at me as if I were a delicious desert. Their eyes were as black as obsidian. There are two words to describe how I felt, and they were: oh, crap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was sitting in the back seat of Edward's sleek and shiny Volvo (mostly because Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on me at all times)., when we pulled up in front of a HUGE mansion the main background color was white with a few beiges mixed in. There were also a few glass walls and it was an all in all beautiful house. Other that the Volturi's castle I had never entered a house this huge in my life.

"Funny, Fang was thinking something similar when he first entered to the house." Edward said with a chuckle. I looked over at Fang and he had a smile on his face, he almost looked smug. Ok what happened to Fang all of a sudden he shows emotion. I think that this might be his clone.

"Fang, I have a question. Let's walk into the forest." I said to Fang. All he did in response was nod. As we walked into the forest I noticed that Fang was studying me. "Are you actually Fang, or are you his clone?" I asked him.

"No I'm not his clone." He said. Wait did he say "his" clone. Why would he talk about himself like he wasn't himself?

"What number are you?" I said getting into a fighting stance.

"2" Was all he said. Then he pounced, but I was ready for it though. He had gotten stronger, and wow he did a great impression of Fang. "What threw you off?" He asked after I had him pinned to the ground.

"You showed emotion and you talk way too much for Fang." I answered. As I pulled out my lighter. I pulled off his head with one swift movement. And then lit him on fire. As I was running through the forest towards the Cullen's house I thought about how easily deceived I was. When I reached the Cullen's house they were all in the front yard looking distressed. "Who let the rat into the camp?" I screeched in frustration. They all looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward. I turned towards him.

"For your information that person that called himself "Fang" was actually his clone, I believe he was number 2." I said with venom dripping from my words.

"How did you find out so fast?" asked Alice

"I found out because 1) Fang doesn't talk much at all 2) Fang doesn't show emotion." I said aiming my gift of pain at her.

"Maximum Ride, stop this right now!" yelled Carlisle. I instantly stopped and walked over and touched her shoulder, she was immediately healed. She stood and I looked into her eyes, fear invaded them.

"I-I sorry, I need to go." And with that I sped off into the trees. I could hear someone trying to catch up with me so I unfurled my wings and took flight. Memories were floating through my mind. The memories were more like reminders of how when I was a human avian hybrid the Flock and I would always have fun, no matter what problem came our way we helped each other through it all. But there was some kind of special connection between Fang and I. Whenever we touched each other's skin there would be a tingling sensation we both called it our spidey senses. After we felt it we would look deep into each other's eyes. We could have an hour long conversation just by looking into each other's eyes. Everyone used to think it was weird but we would always say it was that it would help us in the long run. So whenever we both showed no emotion but we were secretly in agony the other would be able to tell and lead the flock. We cared about each other but we never really hit it off by going on a date, mostly because we were on the run. Just then I was abruptly disturbed by someone tackling me from the side. We landed with the other person pinning me to the ground, I tried to wiggle out of his grip but his hold was too strong. I looked up into his eyes and what do you know, it was Fang, I think.

"Fang is that you? Or are you a freaking clone." The look on his face was the look he gave me whenever he was thinking _well, duh. _ I looked deep into his eyes and told him from the start about the school right up to this moment just using our connection. His eyes read _did that really happen or are you a clone and just making this up as you go along._ Then with my eyes I said: would a clone do this? And with that I reached my head up and… kissed him. His kiss was real compared to kissing that clone. This was more passionate, loving, and he himself was irresistible. I pulled away suddenly. "How do I know you're the real one? Wait, lift up your shirt." I said. He looked at me curiously but still did as he was told. Once his shirt was of I saw the scars that Ari had given him a few years back. I rushed forward and hugged him. What I had checked was just dawning on him as I hugged him. A few minor seconds later I hugged me back. "Oh darn it. I forgot all about the Cullen's, we have to get back to them." I said. He had no idea about what I was talking about but still followed me because he trusted me not to lead him to his doom. Well here goes nothing


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: max pov**

As Fang and I walked back to the Cullen's hand in hand we caught each other up on what we had been doing. Apparently the Volturi had set up the whole Fang 2 situation and the Cullen's had nothing to do with it. I guess I now have to apologize, and everyone knows how much I just love to apologize AND admit that I was wrong. Please note my sarcasm. Once we were right in front of the house I started to panic, what if they didn't accept my apology? What if Alice hated me? Oh lord I am SOOOO not cut out for this stuff.

"So this is where you live now? It's big too bad they might not want you back." Said Fang.

"Wow Fang, I never thought about that. Thanks for the confidence boost." I said with sarcasm oozing from each word.

"Well just know that whatever happens, I'm on your side, always have been always will be." He clarified.

"Since when do you like to talk, your turning into Nudge. And I only have that scar from Ari to prove that you're the real Fang" I said with a laugh escaping my lips. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We walked up to the door and I knocked, it was instantly answered by Esme. She looked at me and then to Fang, all of a sudden I was engulfed in a hug. I went stalk straight and entirely still.

"Have you made new friends here Max?" Fang asked in a sarcastic tone. I could hear the smile in his voice, I was sooo gonna kill him later. The Cullen clan all rushed in and stared at Esme, a smile broke out on Emmet's face when he saw how distressed I was because Esme was hugging me. Fang noticed first though, so being the life saver he is he cleared his throat. Esme seemed to remember that everyone else was staring at her so she let go. Her attitude immediately changed from worried to furious. All of the Cullen's seemed to remember that I had hurt Alice, they all looked extremely scary. Even I, The Great Maximum Ride was scared by the Cullen's. I quickly moved behind Fang. He seemed extremely calm and serene for some reason. Weird, but that could also be his no emotion face, who knows, oh yeah I do. I could practically feel the hateful vibes rolling off of the Cullen's.

"Now before you say anything let me explain. Think about this from my point of view, first I'm thrown into the school by you, second Edward hates me and because I'm paranoid I end up hating him too, third I'm brought back here and Fang ends up being Fang 2. Fourth I feel trapped because I'm not a loud to leave, I find out that Alice knew he was a fake, yet no one told me, fifth Fang 2 tried to kill me. Now if you were to put yourself in my shoes, pardon my language, you'd be scared shitless. You would have done the same thing if you were me. It's not you but I have trust issues with everyone, plus you put me in the freaking school where excruciating pain is a walk in the park." I finished. In Esme's eyes I saw pity. Well guess what I don't need any of your pity; I thought that she was evil or something, turns out that I was wrong. I looked at the whole Cullen clan; they were staring at me as if I had just ripped their hearts out. Carlisle looked guilty, Edward looked sad, Rosalie was just like Esme and Alice looked like a mirror of Rosalie and Esme. I reluctantly looked at Jasper, his face was a mask of pity and horror, and finally last but not least was Bella and Emmet. Bella was looking down at the floor as if she had something to do with all of it. She was mirroring Carlisle's emotions. Emmet looked like he was about to blow a fuse. I stepped away from him and closer to Esme. When she looked from Emmet to me she got upset.

"Emmet calm down, you're scaring the innocent girl." As soon as the words "innocent girl" left her mouth both myself and Fang burst out laughing.

"Y-You think I-I'm innocent?" I got through my laughing. She looked at me and her expression said that she was serious. "Sorry Esme but I'm not so innocent." Her startled gaze told me that she didn't believe me. "I'll prove it. Who do you want me to fight? I promise I won't use my gifts." As soon as Emmet heard that I was going to fight someone he instantly raised his hand to volunteer. "Fine first I'll fight Fang, then Emmet." I turned to find that Fang was starting to go invisible. "Come on Fang, stop being so babyish." I taunted. I started to walk towards the door and stopped when I turned around I talked to Fang directly. "Oh and if I can't use my gifts neither can you retard." I said. He started to become visible. He was standing right behind Emmet. He tapped on Emmet's shoulder. Emmet whirled around and came face to face with Fang. When Emmet jumped both I and Fang laughed along with the Cullen's. This was going to be fun.


End file.
